Jack and Sam and Love
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Tonight there was no colonel there was no captain.  There was no O'Neil there was no Carter.  Tonight there was no colonel or captain.Tonight there was only Jack and Sam and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Stargate community! I just wanted to say this is my first ever Stargate Fanfic I hope you all love it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: psht as if ;) **

'No' she thought 'This isn't right.' But then his lips touched her neck and a soft moan left her throat as though her subconscious was trying to tell her to just let it go wherever it lead.

His arms encircled her waist and she turned to face him seeing all the love and devotion he had for her in one quick glance before she looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey," he whispered lifting her chin up to greet him, "there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But Jack," it felt so good to use his first name, "I don't want this to go too far too fast. Please, understand."

"I do," he whispered.

It was then that she began to cry. It was only one of the few times he had ever seen her cry. Then the soft cries became jerking sobs and he pulled her tighter (if that was even possible) to his body. They stood there like that in the kitchen until her sobs became soft cries again and her body became weak.

Jack picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and managed to pull down the covers and lay her down.

"Goodnight, Carter." He began to walk away but she grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"Please stay," she whispered. Without further discussion he slid into her soft bed and she rolled over to where her head was laying on top of his chest.

"Goodnight Jack" she whispered as she kissed his toned chest.

"Goodnight Sam."

No tonight there was no colonel and there was no captain.

There was only Jack, and Sam, and love. 

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are great I wasn't planning on going on with this story but your reviews were very touching and I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart. I really and truly love you guys **

**

* * *

**

Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a smile on her face and a warm beat coming from her pillow. She silently laughed to herself for thinking that it actually was a pillow before realizing that it was her CO. This was definitely a guilty pleasure that she could get used to. She took a deep breath of his scent and tightened her grip on his shirt as his grip instinctively tightened around her. Sam fell back into blissful unconsciousness dreaming of what she hoped that this night would lead to.

* * *

The next morning they woke up holding each other. Jack was spooned behind Sam and their fingers were intertwined over her stomach. Jack's face was buried in her neck and his breath tickled her. She let a gentle giggle leave her mouth without realizing it.

"No giggling Major!" Jack mumbled from behind her and she turned in his arms to where they were facing each other.

"Good morning," she beamed.

He shook his head slightly no one should be this happy in the morning and yet he was almost as cheerful as her. "Good morning darling."

"Darling?" she asked a little shocked but he only grunted in response. "Well I like that. You know Jack I'm beginning to think you're really just a big softy."

"Ha! You know what Carter? That may just be true," and he leaned in to give her a soft and lingering kiss on the lips before pulling back, only his face though because he cherished the way their bodies felt together too much to be the one to break their close proximity. Little did he know that Sam wasn't going to be that one either so they just lay like that for a while before she broke the silence.

"Hey Jack?"

"Carter?"

"Why don't you call me Sam? Why do you always call me Carter?"

"Why? Do you not like Carter?"

"No I mean its fine it's just that it seems like you're trying to distance yourself from me."

He pulled his body closer to her, "Oh believe me I am not trying to distance myself from you." He leaned down and nudged her face to look up at him with his forehead, which was not a difficult feat. She looked up at him and their eyes locked in an almost eternal stare before hers closed and she pushed herself up to kiss him for the longest and most passionate kiss that they had shared in those two short days.

"Jack, what are we going to do about the Stargate?"

'Well, hmmmmm I don't know. We could just try to keep it a secret."

"Jack."

"It could work, besides," he rolled her over to her back and leaned over her to kiss her passionately once again, this time allowing his lips to part as hers did. Then he broke away, "we should just let today be today and worry about the rest tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she whispered softly kissing his lips that were only a fraction of an inch away from hers, "sounds great."

"Sam," he growled as she began to kiss him again and a smile grew across her face, against his.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I left it open to keep on going if you guys want me to but kept it to where it could end if that's what you guys want so it's up to you. Thanks again to all who reviewed the first chapter! Was this one as good?**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
